vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Estacado
Summary Jackie Estacado is the current host of The Darkness present on Earth and is among the greatest and most powerful hosts ever known. He is a former hitman for The Franchetti Mafia after he was adopted and recruited by Frankie Franchetti under Sonatine's instructions at age 6. He is the twin brother of Capris Castiglione and the son of Danny Estacado and an unknown prostitute and was born somewhere in New York City, New York. He retired from Frankie's service after his encounter with Batman, which encouraged him to turn Frankie over to the authorities and retire from the mob, but at the cost of his girlfriend Jenny Romano, whom Frankie murdered in retaliation. Torn with grief, Jackie led Frankie to an abandoned warehouse soaked in gasoline and burned both himself and Frankie to death. He spent some time in Hell until The Darkness brought him back to life. He was blackmailed into working for Frankie's cousin Paulie Franchetti for some time, until he killed him as well and took control of The Franchetti Mafia. While possessed by The Darkness, he had sex with and impregnated Sara Pezzini, making him the father of Hope Pezzini. He was a drug lord in Sierra Munoz along with Professor Kirchner until he was betrayed and nearly killed by The Darkness himself, casting his soul into Hell. Jackie also helped to destroy The Sovereign, but at the cost of Leonard Kim's life. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 3-A Name: Jackie Estacado Origin: Image Comics/Top Cow Comics Age: 22 Gender: Male Classification: Mafia Hitman/Boss | The Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, flight, enhanced endurance (can form nectoplasmic armor out of the darkness), can create constructs out of the darkness (e.g. fortresses, water and sentient life), shadow/darkness manipulation (Jackie can do this to such a high level he can even use the shadows inside a persons body to kill them internally), immortality (type 1 and 3), can create and summon different types of darkness entities to aid him in battle (e.g. his darklings, so far Jackie can summon an army of 100 million, and dragons), control over the darkness dimension, matter manipulation, regeneration (high), can form nearly anything out of nectoplasm (usually guns and swords), shapeshifting, space/time manipulation (can go anywhere he wants through shadows), can phase through solid matter, master marksman, transformation (can transform into a huge dragon), can tank heat hotter than the sun, precognition (can see what people have done throughout their lives, he can also see how they will die), can create doppelgangers (who function exactly as he does), can communicate over the shadows with his darklings, can control one of the 13 primordial forces (The Darkness), can breathe under water and in space, absorption (Jackie once absorbed a city and recreated it, he also almost absorbed his friends), be able to swallow all of reality, can create the universe Attack Potency: Potentially Planet level (The future Angelus destroyed earth, Jackie was her equal) | Potentially Universe level (The Darkness was stated to be able to swallow all of reality) Strength: Unknown Speed: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Universe level (Currently effectively exists as an abstract embodient of The Darkness) Stamina: Has taken hours of punishment from the Witchblade (Sara Pezzini), he was able to crawl around with half of his body left, survived in hell for what felt like a million years Range: At least one planetary diameter | Universal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Jackie is a top-notch mafia hitman and is a master marksman (with a preference for dual 9 mm handguns), is also a combat genius and able to take on whole gangs without the use of his powers Weaknesses: Intense sunlight (Jackie is not allowed to use his powers in overly sunny conditions, it also turns anything he created into dust), is not allowed to have allowed to have a child or he will die Keys: Base | Emodiment of The Darkness Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Shadow Skill Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Top Cow Comics Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users